End Game
by Gesshoku2008
Summary: When it's all over, the world still turns. There's a little girl whose story needs to be told. There's a little girl with a destiny of her own. This is a direct sequel to my other Saiyuki story "Girl with the Golden Eye." Read that first before reading this. Thank you!


Chapter 1: Welcome to the World

-Two Years, Six Months Ago-

It was a long trip back to Shangri-La. Time wise it wasn't as long of a trip. Not having demons hunting you anymore greatly helps the time situation. What made it long was the fact that a baby was born in the midst of it. Having to stop regularly so the blooming family could sleep in a normal bed tends to slow the progress a tad. Though they still made much better time than their trip to India had; a nearly three year long trip shortening to a not even two years back. Though the trip home was still eventful, it was just different then they had grown used to.

It had started early. Once Xiaozhi was fit to travel (after a week of rest and low impact exercise) they set out for home... after a couple hours worth of arguing. It had started as Xiaozhi was attempting to get GangLi ready to leave. Kouryuu's attentiveness over the past week had reached a peak and, when he saw her attempting to tighten the strap on the horse's saddle, it overflowed. In the aftermath of it Xiaozhi understood that his outburst had come from a good place, but it didn't stop her from giving him the silent treatment the whole first day of their trip.

It was a misunderstanding, really. Kouryuu had seen her adjusting that strap and panicked. Upon reflection, he should have known right away that she had known better. She would know that pregnant women aren't supposed to ride horses. It was common sense. So he didn't see why Xiaozhi reacted the way she did. The way he saw it, he was completely in the right.

So for that first day, the two ignored each other; Xiaozhi from Kouryuu's seat in the jeep, Kouryuu from GangLi's saddle. The other three in their dysfunctional little caravan sat watching them awkwardly. They did love each other… right?

By the end of the day, when they all had stopped for a short rest, the two reconciled. It was Xiaozhi who had initiated it, having seen Kouryuu unseat himself. He looked sore, perhaps even in pain from the long day of riding. He'd learned the skill so well over such a short period of time that she'd forgotten that he wasn't used to it.

Kouryuu's mood softened over supper as she sat next to him and tried to give him pointers on how to sit to alleviate some of the discomfort during the day. Though he still glowered slightly; still the hardheaded man she'd always known him to be. No jokes or wisecracks were heard from Gojyo or Goku. Neither of them wanted to be forced to sit on the saddle the next day.

-Two years, three months ago-

A little over three months into their journey some important changes had taken place. Xiaozhi's belly had grown to a considerable size. So much so, that she could no longer fit into her normal clothing. A new wardrobe was bought for her during their stay in one town.

There had also been an important event that Kouryuu would remember for the rest of his life.

They had stopped in a little village one night; Xiaozhi's ever more delicate condition requiring for more comfortable sleeping conditions wherever possible. Besides, they were making such good time that they felt they could spare a night or two in luxury. Xiaozhi herself was spending more time in those recent days sitting and sleeping during their long drives instead of complaining that the boys were too overprotective and finicky.

Hakkai had started watching over her diet, having gained some useful advice in a previous town. Goku and Gojyo were refusing to let her carry anything heavier than a dinner plate. And Kouryuu was, well, being Kouryuu; watching her like a hawk, ready to jump into action should her ever increasing form cause her to trip, or worse. As annoyed as she was by their actions, she was more so flattered.

It was quiet that afternoon. The sky outside was clear and sunny, even as the days crept closer to winter. Hakkai had taken Gojyo and Goku out shopping with him in order to give Kouryuu and Xiaozhi some rare time alone. The two lounged in their room, enjoying the rare quiet as they had so many times before. He was at the small table, paper open across his lap. She was on the bed, leaning back against a mound of pillows with a book open across her lap.

Every once in a while Kouryuu would catch himself watching her out of the corner of his eye. His love; mother of his child. As his reached to his tea and put the cup to his lips he wondered: _should I marry her?_ It was the first time the thought had crossed his mind. Now that he actually thought about it, there were no downsides to doing it. He loved her, their child was to be born in a few months time; so why not marriage?

_It'll be something to consider_. Kouryuu smiled to himself as he drank. Perhaps he would bring it up to her after the baby was born, when Xiaozhi was a bit less conscious of her figure.

When he saw her give an involuntary jerk he turned to her fully, eyebrow raised. Xiaozhi looked up at him, eyes wide with excitement.

"Kouryuu, come here!" Her voice was dripping with excitement as well. Whatever had made her jerk had been good. At least Kouryuu hoped it was.

"What?" Kouryuu faked exasperation, but folded his paper up anyway.

"Just come here! Hurry!" The urgency in her voice made his brow rise higher.

But he did as she requested and rose from his seat. He still took his time walking over to where she sat, making her glower at him. When he was finally at her side, he sat down on the edge of the mattress. Xiaozhi took one of his hands and placed the palm of it against her belly, still glowing with excitement.

"What are you doing?" Kouryuu asked suspiciously.

"Just wait."

So he waited. Kouryuu stared at the spot where she was holding his hand to, expecting something drastic to happen. But several moments ticked by with nothing. And then he felt it. If he hadn't been waiting for it he would have missed it. It was a thump. Something from the other side of the skin hit lightly against where his hand was pressed against. Kouryuu looked up at her, understanding flooding his expression.

"You felt that? Please tell me you felt that!" Xiaozhi grinned at him.

Kouryuu nodded slowly. He looked down to gaze at the swell of her belly again.

"He moved! Well, kicked, but we could feel it! This is amazing! Our baby just…" She stopped.

Kouryuu had moved to lay his head on her belly, gently. For the first time since she had told him, it felt real. There really was a little person inside of there; a little person he helped create. Had his own mother, the young woman named Kouran who he didn't even know the face of, been as excited as Xiaozhi? Had any of their mothers?

He shut his eyes tight against the feelings flooding through him, but they wouldn't stop. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so sentimental. Depressed, yes; sad, yes; but not sentimental.

Kouryuu didn't flinch when he felt Xiaozhi lean down as far as she could to wrap her arms about his frame, combing her fingers through his hair. His brow relaxed at her comforting touch and he listened as she spoke softly in his ear.

"You know what I think?" She said. "I think he's eager to come out and say hello to his papa."

Kouryuu found himself smiling, "Too bad. He'll have to wait."

Xiaozhi laughed and kissed the side of his head. Kouryuu felt the movement again against the side of his face. Soon there was going to be another person he was responsible for. But he didn't feel overburdened or put out. It was exciting.

He couldn't wait to meet his child.

-Two years ago-

Winter came on hard that year. The five of them managed to stop in a fairly well off town before the first major storm of the season hit, though not just for refuge. Xiaozhi was well into what was estimated to be her ninth month, so stopping somewhere ideal for her to give birth before her labor actually started was essential.

The inn was nice and, most importantly, warm. There was a doctor in town that had helped birth many of the children in the area. He was more than willing to come to their aide should Xiaozhi's labor start unexpectantly during the storm (given that one of them was to come a fetch him). And, as none of them had any experience, gave them each cues on what to do until he arrived.

They considered themselves very well prepared. Physically, yes; mentally the boy's nerves were on edge. As they should be, for it happened exactly when they feared it would.

The snow was coming down in sheets that evening, obscuring even the buildings across the street. With nothing else to do, the lot of them borrowed a mahjong set from the inn. While Hakkai went downstairs to fetch dinner and refreshments, the rest sat at the table in the three bed room that had been rented for Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai and played.

Teaching Xiaozhi how to play had been easy, watching her perfect her game was the difficult part. She was good, but she had yet to win a single game against any of the boys. Fierce determination was always etched into her features when she played. She tried so hard. None of them had the heart to go easy on her though, she'd know if they were. They knew because they'd already tried. She wanted to beat them fair.

Hakkai had been just coming through the door when Xiaozhi flipped over her tiles, revealing her first ever winning hand. She'd been grinning excitedly for the past little while, giving away what she had. But none of them had the heart to tell her that her poker face sucked.

There was a pleasant moment as Hakkai stood in the open doorway, arms laden down with bottles as they all watched her punch the air in triumph. Then the moment passed and Hakkai's usual stoic smile fell and the bottles went crashing to the floor. They all jumped and swung around to stare at him in confusion.

"Xiaozhi… your water…" Hakkai could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Xiaozhi looked down at her lap while her opponents leaned over to look as well. Goku, who had been at the opposite end of the table, came round for a better look.

Her sweatpants were soaked through. There was a puddle underneath chair.

"I… I didn't even notice. I must have been concentrating so much on the game I…" Xiaozhi moved to stand up, only to stop and lean against the table as pain seared through her back and abdomen. Mahjong tiles scattered across the surface, some flying to the floor.

Kouryuu was at her side in an instant, wrapping an arm around her back to stabilize her until the pain subsided. Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity. Finally Xiaozhi relaxed, unclenching her teeth, breathing like she had just finished running a marathon.

"Okay… that's has to be one of the worst things I've ever felt in my life." She tried to sound flippant, but none of them were buying it.

Hakkai, always the voice of calm reasoning, saw the panic in all of their eyes and immediately took action. "Let's not panic. Sanzo, get her over to one of the beds."

Kouryuu wasn't one to take orders, but now wasn't the time to argue. He hooked an arm under Xiaozhi's arms and half carried her over to the nearest bed, not caring whose it might be.

"Goku," Hakkai turned to the youngest of them, who looked to be the most panicked. "Run to the doctor as fast as you can and get him back here."

Goku didn't stop to grab one of the winter blankets they often used when traveling before vaulting the mess of broken glass and hurrying on his way. Gojyo didn't need telling, he was already on his way out to fetch clean towels before Hakkai had even turned to him.

Hakkai turned back to Kouryuu, who was settling Xiaozhi onto one of the beds. "I'll be right back to clean up this mess. You get her into something dry." With that, he hurried out of the room as well.

Xiaozhi looked up at the blond and he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen in months… fear. He drew her head close a kissed her briefly. If the two of them made it through all that shit before, they can make it through this too.

Each minute that passed was more stressful then the last. Xiaozhi lay in a drier nightgown, not that it would have helped. By the time the mess was clean, the towels and water were ready, and they heard Goku's and the doctor's hurried footsteps on the stairs, Xiaozhi was so sweaty from exertion it was like they hadn't made her change at all. Her contractions were coming so hard and so frequent, she could do nothing more than try to breath and hold tight to Kouryuu's hand.

When the doctor finally did arrive, they let him take over, mostly. Hakkai was near his side, ready with a towel and chi, if needed. Gojyo went to her free and hand took it, ready to be her added leverage. Goku took over mopping duty, keeping her forehead cool and fetching anything the doctor needed. It was the moment of truth and it didn't take long.

With one final push that left Xiaozhi screaming in pain and a gush of bloody liquid that would no doubt stain the inn's mattress, it was over. She collapsed back, half on Kouryuu's arm, half on the pillows, exhausted. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face. Kouryuu brushed the hairs away and laid his forehead against hers. It was finally over. Six months of waiting was finally over.

It cried, high pitched and loud. Kouryuu swore it was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard in his life. It was a few moments before the doctor came around the head of the bed with the swaddled bundle in his arms. Xiaozhi reached out weakly for it and he placed it in her arms. A little plump face peeked out of the towel, topped with a dark head of hair.

"Congratulations," the doctor said at last. "It's a girl." The doctor was smart; he knew when to back away for a few moments. As the others moved in to peek at the infant, he backed away, willing to give them time for reverence before the clean up.

A daughter; he had a daughter. Kouryuu hooked a finger inside a tiny fist that was sticking out of the towel. He felt the little fingers grip weakly. On the little forehead, almost hidden by blood and fluid, was a chakra. He'd expected it to be there. It was hard to believe this weak little being in Xiaozhi's arms absorbed all that power, but the proof was there.

Kouryuu felt them at his sides, the three he'd grown accustomed to over the years. At that moment they were as they had always unwillingly been, a family; a growing dysfunctional family. And he couldn't imagine life any other way, not anymore.


End file.
